ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mary H.
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Mary H.. Since you have edited the Talk:Jaycacia Thornbyrd page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis--he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Board Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 00:44, September 6, 2010 I've got a question... Is there anywhere where I can post my writings on the internet? Because I was interested in writing PPC missions, or at least post my drabble/fics/similar stuff if things here don't turn out well for me, so...yeah. Mary H. 06:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : From what I've seen, the two most popular places for PPC'ers to post their missions are LiveJournal and Webs. AmitiRequiem 15:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : ...I'm still wondering though, how can I post stuff though, like...where would my stuff be posted at. (For the reccord, there was a reason why I never typed into the email-address thing when I was registering here). I just think about writing stuff for the PPC, if at least only to expand on concepts, just as the thing having to do with Discworld's Death (With it (Sorry, don't know that version of Death's gender) being a personification and all. Mary H. 04:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm not sure I (or you, to be honest) know what you're talking about. When Amiti says that people post their stuff on LiveJournal or Webs, that means that their stuff is posted on LiveJournal or Webs. That is the where. The how is that you have to be able to sign up for an account and be able to use it, which generally does mean having an e-mail address, even if it's just a free one from Yahoo or Hotmail that you only use to make accounts. If that's not an option for you, you're going to have trouble doing much of anything on the net. ::In any case, I'm gonna let you know right now that you need to work hard on your grammar before you think of asking for Permission. Right now it's very hard to understand your meaning a lot of the time. To begin with, stop using ellipses and parentheses; the way you're using them, they're just cluttering your sentences. Stick to simple sentences until you figure out how clauses work, then move on to more complex ones. Check out the pages on spelling, punctuation, and grammar--they contain links to useful resources to help you improve. ~Neshomeh 18:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. I've should've figured that, considering that I have a rocky relantionship with the folks back over here, especially regarding my actions. After all, all I've managed to create an account for is a random imageboard dedicated to a random japanese-only series made by a defunct company that nearly nobody has ever heard of ::...And yeah. My grammer sucks big time, which is one of the reasons why I like to keep my writings to myself. I just want to make my writing a little less boring, but I now understand that my attempt at spicing it up only confuses a lot of people. Thanks for trying to help me on my grammer, but even if I do improve my grammer, I don't know if I would ever use the Permission because of the situation at home ::Anyway, I'm sorry for acting like that. :: 05:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction of Fanfiction? Does anybody know what will happen if somebody wrote a badfic...of another fanfic? For me to clarify...let's just say that somebody wrote fanfiction A for a series, and fanfic A's decent. Now let's just say that somebody wrote fanfiction B for fanfic A, and it is very bad, so as a result, fanfiction B is a badfic, while Fanfiction A is not. I ask this because I've noticed that there was fanfiction...of a fanfiction series that I know of on this here internet. (I know that this is probably a stupid, pointless, and wasteful question, but I just want to get this out of my head...) Mary H. 00:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC)